Luz Magri y la camara secreta
by Fan de CNC
Summary: No me importa que no me dejen Reviews yo voy a seguir. Me meti en el segundo libro y les digo que tengo planeado hacer los 7 libros.
1. Encuentros y reencuentros

"" Pensar  
  
** Persel  
  
`' Castellano  
  
Luz Magri y la cámara secreta  
  
Encuentros y reencuentros  
  
Cuando llegaron a la casa, Luz vio a una chica que bajaba para recibirles. Luz la había visto antes en la estación del tren.  
  
- Ginny, ayuda a Luz a llevar su baúl a tu cuarto, ya que ella va a dormir ahí - Dice la señora Weasley y entre las dos llevan el baúl al cuarto que para sorpresa de Luz tenía dos camas.  
  
- Mi mamá planeo esto hace rato - Dice Ginny - Perdón por no presentarme, soy Ginny.  
  
- Luz, aunque ya lo habías escuchado, perdón por meterme en tu cuarto - Dice Luz pero Ginny niega con la cabeza.  
  
- No me importa podrías ser como mi hermana mayor - Dice y Luz sonríe.  
  
- Eso estaría bueno, ya que en mi familia yo soy la menor, a veces extraño pelearme con mi hermano - Dice y Ginny asiente con la cabeza.  
  
Las dos bajan al oír que las llamaban y al bajar ven al señor Weasley que acababa de llegar.  
  
- Hola, Luz, escuche muchas cosas de vos - Dice el señor Weasley alegre.  
  
- Espero que hallan sido cosas buenas "no como las que escuche yo decir a Malfoy"- Dice sonriendo - ¿Podemos ir a jugar al Quidditch? - Pregunta para cambiar de tema.  
  
- Vayan, pero vuelvan para la hora de comer - Dice la señora Weasley y todos van a buscar sus escobas para ir a jugar.  
  
Estuvieron jugando hasta que Percy apareció y parecía que los había estado buscando.  
  
- Bajen que tienen que hacer la tarea - Dice y todos bajan de mala gana (incluso Ginny que al no ir a Hogwarts no tenía tarea.) - Mamá dijo que tiene que hacer la tarea para poder seguir jugando.  
  
- Vamos, cuanto más rápido terminemos más rápido podemos volver a seguir jugando - Dice Luz mirando mal a Percy y todos van.  
  
Luz y Ron por suerte solo tenían un trabajo de pociones el cual Luz termino antes de comer y Ron para esa hora iba solo por la mitad. Ya en la mesa.  
  
- Señora ¿Puedo llamarles por sus nombres? - Dice tímidamente.  
  
- No hay problema - Dice la Molly y siguen comiendo tranquilamente.  
  
El tiempo paso y Luz se acostumbro a la vida en la Madriguera, a jugar con Ginny y empezó a notar que Ron parecía cada día ,as preocupado.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Ron? - Le pregunta un día mientras jugaban al ajedrez mágico.  
  
- Harry no me responde, creo que sus tíos le hicieron algo - Dice Ron contagiándole la preocupación a Luz  
  
- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Agarrar el auto de tu papá e ir como un heroico Gryffindor a rescatarle? - Pregunta Luz irónica pero a Ron le pareció buena idea, pero no se lo dijo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Ginny se despierta temprano y al bajar todavía en camisón, ve a Harry en la cocina, por lo que sube corriendo y despierta a Luz quien se ponía las zapatillas y la seguía, para ver a una enojada Molly cocinando, por lo que sin preguntarle ayuda a poner la mesa para ver después entrar todos los chicos incluyendo a Harry.  
  
- ¿Luz? ¿Qué haces acá? - Le pregunta Harry sorprendido.  
  
- Molly dijo que no era seguro que fuera a mi país sola - Le responde Luz en voz baja.  
  
- Harry ayer les había dicho que si no recibía noticias tuyas te íbamos a ir a buscar..... pero les pudieron haber visto volando un auto ilegal - Dijo enojada Molly.  
  
- Pero estaba nublado - Dice Fred.  
  
- Pero le estaban matando de hambre - Replica George.  
  
- Lo mismo va para vos - Dice y se callan. A los pocos segundos baja Ginny tímidamente.  
  
- Ella es Ginny, estuvo todo el verano hablando de vos - Dice Ron a Harry.  
  
- Ginny ¿vas a empezar Hogwarts este año? - Pregunta Harry y Ginny asiente con la cabeza, poniendo el codo en la manteca que por suerte solo Harry nota porque Percy entro ya vestido y llevando la insignia de prefecto en el chaleco, se sentó en la única silla vacía pero dio un salto y saco a lo que parecía un plumero viejo.  
  
- Errol - Dijo y le saca la lechuza de la mano - Es la respuesta de Hermione, le escribí contándole que te íbamos a rescatar - Dice mientras va a poner a Errol en la percha después de sacarle la carta.  
  
- ¿Le avisaron a Hermione y no a mí? - Pregunta Luz ofendida.  
  
- Me dijiste que era un plan demasiado Gryffindor, así que supuse que no querías participar - Dice Ron y Molly le mira enojada.  
  
- ¿Fue idea tuya? - Dice con el mismo tono con el que le había hablado los mellizos.   
  
- -"un rato para " " " volver con una canasta2" volver con una canasta"staba siendo irónica, no pensé que lo fueran a hacer - Dice asustada.  
  
- Eso no importa, llegaron sus cartas de Hogwarts - Se las da y Luz lee para darse cuenta de que casi todos los libros son de un tipo llamado Lockhart.  
  
- Estos libros son caros - Dice Fred.  
  
- Ya veremos como hacemos - Dice Molly y Harry la nota preocupada.  
  
Después de que todos se fueran a cambiar, se vana a la colina a practicar Quidditch turnándose para usar las Nimbus 2000, le habían preguntado a Percy pero dijo que estaba muy ocupado.  
  
- Quiero saber que planea, recibió doce O.W.L, Bill también tuvo doce si no tenemos cuidado va a haber otro Head boy en la familia - Dice Fred.  
  
- Pero no te preocupes, Luz, vos no sos un caso perdido - Dice George y le golpea la espalda a una ofendida Luz, mientras que Ron le contaba a Harry que eran las O.W.L.  
  
- No sé como van a hacer para comprarnos los libros, cinco de Lockhart cada uno y Ginny tiene que comprarse la varita y todo - Ni Harry ni a Luz dijeron nada. Harry se sentía incomodo y Luz culpable por que ambos tenían sus bóvedas en Grinots, Harry con la pequeña fortuna que había heredado y Luz con la plata que su papá le había enviado.  
  
Ese domingo después de despertarse temprano y comer sanwiches, se van a la chimenea donde Molly saca un jarroncito y lo mira.  
  
- Y casi no nos queda - Dijo suspirando - hay que comprar más ..... bueno los huéspedes primero - Dice y se lo muestra a Harry.  
  
- Él nunca uso polvos Floo - Dice Ron.  
  
- Es seguro, así vine yo de mi país - Dice Luz.  
  
- Nosotros te mostramos - Dice Fred y agarra un puñado, lo tira al fuego y salta diciendo Diagon Alley siendo seguido por George que hace lo mismo y después de escuchar los consejos, Harry se tira al fuego y tosiendo dice: Diagon Alley siendo seguido por Luz. Cuando llego encontró a los Weasley muy preocupados por que Harry no había aparecido. Pero fue encontrado en las escaleras de Gringots con Hagrid.  
  
- Ay cielo..... Harry, pudiste terminar en cualquier parte... y por esa razón, vos Luz no podes viajar sola a ti país - Dice Molly y Luz parecía enojada, mientras Molly le sacaba el polvo con un cepillo, y Arthur le arreglaba los anteojos.  
  
- Me voy, nos vemos en Hogwarts - Dice Hagrid mientras se va sobresaliendo entre la multitud.  
  
- ¿No saben a quien vi en Borgins y Burkes? - Dice Harry mientras subían las escaleras del banco - A Malfoy y a su papá.  
  
- ¿Compro algo, Lucius Malfoy? - Pregunto Arthur muy interesado.  
  
- No, quiso vender.  
  
- Así que esta preocupado - Dice Arthur con algo de felicidad en la voz - Me gustaría atraparle alguna vez por algo.  
  
- Tene cuidado, Arthur, esa es una familia peligrosa y no sabemos lo que podrían hacer - Dice Molly mientras entran al banco y un duende les hacía reverencias.  
  
- ¿Crees que no estoy a la altura de Lucius Malfoy? - Pregunto pero se distrajo al ver a los papás de Hermione esperando en un mostrador de mármol. Mientras Arthur admiraba la plata Muggle de los Granger, Ron le dice que se ven después y son guiados por otro duende a un carril que les llevaba a sus bóvedas. Primero fueron a la de los Weasley, donde Molly se baja y mientras ella recogía monedas, Harry se sorprendió de las pocas que eran, después van a la de Luz que tenía más que la de los Weasley pero mucho manos que la de Harry pero aún así lo hizo rápido al igual, después lo hizo Harry.  
  
- Nos vemos en una hora en Flourish y Botts para comprar los libros - Dice Molly mientras se iba con Ginny a comprar una túnica a un lugar de segunda mano.  
  
Los chicos se iban a pasear y Luz se les separa un rato para volver con una canasta.  
  
- ¿Qué tenes ahí? - Pregunta Harry mirando la canasta intrigado.  
  
- Una serpiente - Dice Luz tranquila y sorprende a los otros tres.  
  
- ¿Tantas ganas tenes de volver a tu país que te compraste una serpiente para asustar a mi mamá? - Pregunta Ron y los tres miran a la Slytherin enojados.  
  
- No, pero ¿No sería irónico que un Slytherin le tenga miedo a una serpiente? - Pregunta y consigue que Harry y Ron se rían.  
  
- Mejor vamos a comprar los libros - Dice Hermione algo enojada y los cuatro van tranquilamente.   
  
Cuando llegan había un cartel que decía:  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart firmara su autobiografía.  
  
Después de pasar por la multitud, logran llegar a donde estaban los Weasley, para que un reportero pisara a Ron y Harry fuera llevado para que el tarado de Lockhart se sacara una foto con él y así tener publicidad gratis.  
  
Después de eso Harry baja y le da los libros a Ginny (por que él ya los había comprado) y cuando creía que todo había terminado se encuentra con Draco Malfoy, su enemigo.  
  
- Ni siquiera en una librería podes estar sin ser protagonista.  
  
- Él no quiere ser protagonista - Dice Ginny que era la primera vez que hablaba enfrente de Harry.  
  
- Miren, Potter tiene una novia - Dice con tono de burla, Ginny se pone roja y una voz hace que todos reaccionen.  
  
- Draco - Dice Luz a modo de saludo pero al ver la cara de los otros se calla.  
  
- Luz ¿Qué haces con estos? - Dice de mal modo y Ginny agarra a Luz del brazo para evitar que se le tire encima.  
  
- A sos vos - Dice Ron quien venia con Hermione y le miraba a Draco como si fuera mierda - Seguro que te sorprendió ver a Harry acá.  
  
- No, me sorprendió verte a vos en un negocio, seguro que tus papás tuvieron que vender la mitad de lo que tenían para comprarte los libros - Dice despectivamente y Ron guarda sus libros en el caldero y se le tira encima.  
  
- No, Ron, esto es una locura, vamos afuera - Dice Arthur mientras se acercaba saliendo con esfuerzo de la multitud.  
  
- Bueno, si es Arthur Weasley - Dice Lucius Malfoy, pone la mano en el hombro de Draco y les mira despectivamente.  
  
- Lucius - Asiente Arthur fríamente.  
  
- Mucho trabajo en el ministerio, según oí - Comenta el Señor Malfoy - todos esos allanamientos, espero que te paguen horas extras - Dice y saca del caldero de Ginny una copia de un libro de encantamientos - Veo que no, para que sirve deshonrar el nombre del mago, si no te pagan bien por hacerlo.  
  
- Tenemos ideas diferentes de lo que es deshonrar el nombre del mago - Contesto Arthur.  
  
- Es evidente, con las compañías que tenes -Dice mirando a los Granger como si fueran basura - no creí que pudieras llegar tan bajo.  
  
Arthur al escuchar esto le tira el caldero de Ginny y se arma la hecatombe entre los dos adultos. Los gemelos, alentaban a su papá, otros Gryffindors se asustaron y dos de los Slytherin disfrutaban del espectáculo que duro hasta que Hagrid llego y los separo, Lucius Malfoy salió haciéndole una seña a Draco quien saludo a Luz con la mano antes de irse.  
  
- Arthur, no deberías gastarte con Malfoy, esta podrido, toda la familia lo esta, esta bien sabido - Dice mientras lo levanta y mira a Luz de mal modo por haber saludado a Draco.  
  
Después de esto se van al Lucky Cauldron donde Harry, los Weasley y las compras se separan de los Granger quienes vuelven al mundo Muggle. 


	2. El viaje al colegio

Luz Magri y la cámara secreta  
  
2 El viaje al colegio  
  
El tiempo después de que eso paso rápido y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban corriendo para no llegar tarde al tren.  
  
Ya en la estación, primero fueron los gemelos, después Percy, seguido por Molly y Ginny. Cuando le toco a Ron y a Harry, la barrera se queda dura y los Gryffindor se chocan contra ella.  
  
-¿Qué paso? - Pregunta Luz mientras ayudaba a Ron a pararse.  
  
-¿Qué están haciendo? - Pregunta enojado el encargado.  
  
-Perdimos en control del carrito - Dice Harry y no pueden volver a tratar entrar porque todos les estaban mirando. Ron apoyo la oreja contra la barrera para ver si podía oír algo, recién la gente dejo de mirarles cuando el tren ya se había ido.  
  
-Ya se fue el tren - Dice Luz tranquila.  
  
-¿y que podemos hacer? ¿qué pasa si mis papás no pueden salir? - Dice Ron histérico y contagiándole a Luz quien le pega una patada a la barrera.  
  
-Podemos ir al auto y esperar - Dice Harry quien era el único tranquilo de los tres.  
  
-El auto, podemos ir en el auto - Dice Ron de repente.  
  
- No tu mamá nos mataría - Dice Luz asustada.  
  
- Ellos pueden desaparecerse y aparecerse, además a los menores de edad los menores de edad pueden hacer magia en caso de emergencias - Dice Ron y se van corriendo al auto sentándose a delante y poniendo las cosas atrás.  
  
Empiezan a viajar al colegio teniendo que revisar cada tanto donde estaba el tren ya que el auto no podía volverse invisible. Todo iba bien hasta que, cuando estaban llegando al colegio el motor empieza a fallar y se chocan contra un árbol que los golpea y son abandonados por el auto que tira sus cosas y se va al bosque.  
  
Ellos van corriendo al hall.  
  
- Miren, la selección - Dice Ron y tanto el como Luz se pusieron a buscar a Ginny con la vista, mientras Harry miraba a la mesa de profesores.  
  
- Falta alguien en la mesa de profesores - Dice Harry viendo el asiento que era ocupado generalmente por Profesor Snape, el profesor de pociones, quien odiaba a todo aquel que no era de su casa, Slytherin (la de Luz.)  
  
- Puede que este enfermo - Dice Luz algo preocupada.  
  
- Puede que se halla ido, ya que no le dieron el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras - Dice Harry esperanzado.  
  
- Tal vez le echaron - Dice Ron mas esperanzado que Harry.  
  
- O tal vez se este preguntando por que no vinieron en el tren con los demás - Dice una voz fría y se dan vuelta para ver a Profesor Snape parado atrás de ellos con su túnica negra que flotaba atrás de el sonriendo, lo que para Harry y Ron significaba problemas y que asustaba a Luz - Síganme - Dice y los aleja del rico olor a comida y la cálida sensación del hall para llevarlos a su oficina en las mazmorras, que estaba oscura dado que la chimenea estaba apagada, dándole al lugar una pinta tétrica. Después de cerrar la puerta los va a encarar.   
  
- Veo que el tren no es lo suficientemente espectacular para el famoso Harry Potter y sus geniales acompañantes, además de decir como me decepciono, Magri - Dice y Luz baja la mirada avergonzada.  
  
- Pero señor, la barrera.... - Empieza Ron.  
  
- Silencio - Interrumpe Snape - ¿qué hicieron con el auto? - Dice y por como les mira, luz cree que les esta leyendo el cerebro. Snape les muestra el Profeta, donde aparece un aparece un articulo donde contaba que habían sido vistos por una gran cantidad de Muglles, se los leyó en voz alta.  
  
- Magri ya veré que hago con usted y en cuanto a ustedes, tienen suerte de que no están en mi casa por que los habría echado por eso, ahora voy a buscar a la encargada de hacerlo - Dice y sale dejándolos solos para volver minutos después por Mcgonagall, líder de Gryffindor, lo que puso nerviosa a Luz y a no le dio muchas esperanzas a Harry porque ella podía ser muy estricta cuando quería. Se acerco a ellos y levanto la varita, cosa que asusto a los Gryffindor, pero se tranquilizan al verla prender un fuego en la chimenea.  
  
- Siéntese - Dice la profesora y los tres se sientan en unas sillas que había cerca de cerca del fuego - Explíquense - Enojada y Ron empieza a contar todo desde que la barrera no los dejo pasar.  
  
- ...... no pudimos tomar el tren, no teníamos otra opción.  
  
- ¿Y por que no mandaron una lechuza? Porque deben tener alguna - Dice la profesora mirando a Harry quien se quedo con la boca abierta.  
  
- No..... no pensé - Dice Harry tímidamente.  
  
- Obviamente - Dice y tocan a la puerta por lo que Mcgonagall abre la puerta para dejar entrar a Albus Dumbledure, el director de Hogwarts, quien tenia una cara de decepción que hizo que Harry se sintiera mas culpable.  
  
- Por favor expliquen por que lo hicieron - Dijo calmadamente pero les cayo peor que cualquier grito y esta vez fue Harry quien explico.  
  
- Vamos a recoger nuestras cosas - Dice Ron algo desesperado cuando Harry termina de hablar.  
  
- ¿Qué quiere decir, Weasley? - Pregunta Professor Mcgonagall - No hoy, no señor Weasley, pero tengo que hacerles notar lo grave que es lo que hicieron. Esta noche le vamos a escribir a sus familias y les tengo que advertir que si vuelven a hacer algo así vana a ser echados - Y por la expresión de Snape pareciera como si le hubiesen suprimido las navidades pero no dijo nada, Luz supuso que era porque si decía algo seria como tirarle basura a un ventilador, todo le rebotaría y tendría que echara alguien de su propia casa.  
  
- Tengo que regresar al banquete, Minerva, tengo cosas que comunicar, vamos Severus que hay una torta riquísima y quiero probarla - Dice Dumbledure y Snape asiente, al salir le dirige una mirada de odio a los Gryffindor.  
  
- Profesora, quisiera ver como sortean a mi hermana - Dice Ron tímidamente.  
  
- La ceremonia ya termino, ella es una Slytherin - Dice con algo de odio dirigido al nombre.  
  
- ¿QUÉ? - Saltan Luz y Ron juntos.  
  
- Hablando de casas....... - Empezó la profesora de transformaciones.  
  
- Profesora, cuando nos llevamos el auto las clases no habían empezado - Dice Harry nervioso  
  
- No se van a quitar puntos a sus casas, pero van a ser castigados - Dice y después volvió a levantar su varita con un pop aparecen unos sanwiches y vasos jugo de calabaza, para después irse, apenas sale Ron da un largo silbido.  
  
- Nos salvamos por poco - Dice Ron y Harry asiente.  
  
- Creo que tenemos que tener cuidado - Dice Harry.  
  
- No puedo creer la mala suerte que tenemos - Dice Luz  
  
- Vos no tanto, a nosotros Snape nos quería echar - Dice Ron mientras agarraba un sándwich.  
  
- Pero aún así ¿Por qué no habremos podido pasar la barrera? - Dice Luz y Harry se queda pensativo y apenas termina de comer cuantos sánwiches podían se separan para ir cada a sus salones comunes.   
  
Al llegar Luz se aviva de que no se sabía la contraseña, pero para su suerte Ginny va a recatarle.  
  
- Luz te estuve buscando - Dice feliz de encontrarla.  
  
- Si, seguro que en tu casa vana a creer que yo te influencie - Dice Luz y las dos entran para ser recibidos por Draco.  
  
- Luz, Weasel (comadreja en ingles) - Dice Draco a modo de saludo y Luz le mira enojada.  
  
- Draco, ella es compañera de casa tuya, te perdono que hables mal de Potter, incluso de Ron Weasley, pero no de ella - Dice enojada por lo que Draco se siente culpable y Ginny le mira a Luz sorprendida.  
  
- Esta bien Luz, no voy a molestar a ESTA Weasley - Dice Draco calmado.  
  
- Me llamo Ginny - Dice la Weasley enojada, pero antes de que Draco pudiera responder Luz dice:  
  
- Tengo sueño, me voy a dormir - Dice Luz y se va siendo seguida por Ginny. 


End file.
